The Stolen Cups
by CrazyGirl5100
Summary: Ginny Weasley finds that she is falling for the muggle born, Hermione Granger, but Hermione doesn't feel the same way about Ginny. In fact, Hermione is falling for Ginny's older brother, Ron. How will the envious Ginny convince Hermione to feel the same way she feels towards her? To what lengths will Ginny take to win over the genius girl who isn't easy to decieve?
1. Chapter 1

_All these characters belong to J.K Rowling. I'm simply experimenting with them.  
_Rated M. Hermione/Ginny. Enjoy! And don't forget to please comment and rate, thanks.

* * *

The steam from the boiling cup of coffee, which was neglected on the table with beads of perspiration running across the side of its smooth surface, fogged up the kitchen window, while the billowing green curtains waved their greetings to the early risers. The coffee pot beeped, warning that it was now finished and the sizzling eggs on the fryer shivered with delight while the tired young girl with bushy brown hair sat hunched over a school book, reading intently.

The kindly plump woman with bright red hair hurried to the eggs and with a warm smile, greeted the teenager, asking how many eggs she would want, since there was plenty to go around. The girl mumbled something that sounded like 'not hungry' but the woman sternly insisted that the girl eat breakfast.

"No, really, I'm fine," the girl said politely, trying to smile, but she was far too exhausted to even raise her head to the woman, which seemed quite rude, but, only when the woman continued to insist, finally gave in as her stomach betrayingly growled with immense hunger. The woman gave her an approving smile as she placed the large plate with eggs heaped high, next to the pile of warm pancakes. "All this?—Thanks." No point in arguing.

The eggs and pancakes were gone within minutes along with the strong cup of coffee. Hermione held back a belch, that was fighting to escape, clutched her book, and headed sluggishly to the room she shared with her best friend's sister, Ginny; who greeted her from her neatly-made bed. "How are you, Hermione? Did Mother force you to eat the entire family's meal?"

"Fine," was Hermione's rather lame reply, she decided to only answer the first question since the latter was quite obvious. "I could be better, I guess."

"Cheer up! In a couple of days it will be Christmas!" Ginny brightly reminded her. "Go shower up, you look like a wreck, no offense." Hermione would've been deeply offended, had it not been true, but by the looks of her messy hair (which was messier than usual), her rather dirty clothes, her un-brushed teeth, and the dark circles underneath her eyes—she knew it was an honest statement.

"The door lock is broken…" Hermione pointed out, rather accusingly even though there was no need to be.

"Don't worry," Ginny said cheerfully with a rather friendly smile and a reassuring voice, "I'll keep guard—no one will get past me." Hermione could not doubt—nor question—this, for Ginny was rather famous at school for the crafty hex she was known for. She even used it on her older brothers when they got on her nerves. She was even better at that hex than Hermione was, and Hermione was the best student in the entire school!

"Alright," Hermione said, convinced that she could trust Ginny to keep watch instead of letting anyone get past. "Can I borrow your striped shirt?"

"Sure, go for it, it's over there in the closet." Ginny pointed to the closet at the other side of the compact room, where the little amount of clothes she owned was laying strewn about. "Sorry if it's a bit wrinkled," she apologized, hoping the older girl wouldn't think she was the worst slob in the world. But all the other girl did was breathe a quick thanks and stagger tiredly to the bathroom. When the door shut, Ginny sat quietly in front of it, waiting as she impatiently tugged at a stand of fiery red hair.

Ginny wouldn't have believed that Hermione sang in the shower if she hadn't heard it with her own ears. She pressed her head against the door as she listened—she'd never realized what a beautiful voice Hermione had. Soon over the pounding shower she could no longer hear the song, so she opened the door a crack, to hear.

Her eyes grew wide at the unexpected gorgeous sight that met them; long slender legs, elegant hips, abundant breasts, full rear, and a sensitive pink vulva with well a groomed patch of hair, so unlike her own scraggly bush of scarlet curls.

Ginny thought she was going to come, as she saw Hermione wash her tender breasts with suds and couldn't stop staring at Hermione's erected nipples that stood out half an inch in the freezing water. It was all Ginny could do from running in there and sucking them. Her greedy, lustful eyes scanned every centimeter of Hermione's graceful body, and Hermione was none the wiser.

As she bent over to retrieve the soap that had slipped from her grasp and onto the floor, Ginny could see the pink lips peeking from behind, underneath her buttocks and finally came in her underwear. She looked down at the wet spot on her pants and noticed that her right hand had found its way into her underwear as she was subconsciously rubbing herself, thick goo clinging to her quick fingers. She quickly pulled it out and blushed, her face blending with her hair.

Gently closing the door as to not alert Hermione that it had been open at all, Ginny sat on the floor with her back leaning against the door as she wondered what had just happened. What HAD just happened?

She grabbed out a book that she had read countless amounts of times—a book about her most favorite sport in the world—as she waited, when finally the door opened and a refreshed looking Hermione walked out, looking happier than she had prior to the shower.

"Thank you, Gin! I really appreciate it, I feel loads better now!" she said, thanking her from her heart with the most appreciative voice she'd had in weeks. _No, thank YOU, _thought Ginny to herself, as she felt something small, but hard press against the inside of each bra cup. She smiled warmly at her friend.

"Your welcome," Ginny managed with a bright smile, as she held out a bottle of lotion to her friend. She wished she could rub the lotion all over her friend's beautiful body...

"Thanks!" Hermione said, interrupting Ginny's thoughts. All Ginny could do was nod, for she was definitely tounge-tied. She scurried to the room while Hermione put the small bottle into her pocket and headed for the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ginny reached for Hermione and kissed her full on the mouth. Hermione was hesitant at first, but started contributing to the sexual exchange. The kisses were hot, wet, and ...sexy. _

_Ginny slowly unbuttoned Hermione's striped shirt, and Hermione started quivering nervously. Once the shirt was off, it revealed Hermione's red lacy bra, which made Ginny's nipples go hard, especially once she noticed that Hermione's nipples were both hard as well._

_Ginny wildly snatched the bra off Hermione's heaving chest, revealing two giant breasts with large pink erect nipples (which were now so horny that they looked like bright red giant cherries) at the ends, which begged to be licked, sucked, fondled, loved, CHERISHED. Ginny slipped one into her salivating, earnest mouth and started suckling it, cherishing the lovely nipples that were as hard as diamonds. Hermione threw back her head and moaned, turning Ginny on and making her suck harder, and harder, and harder..._

As the beams of sunlight hit Ginny full in the face, her lovely dream evaporated into nothingness as the room around her started evolving, and her stomach growled with aching hunger, as well as longing for the loss of the beautiful dream which she had inhabited only minutes before.

She glanced at the bed at the other side of the room where Hermione slept, and quietly crept over to watch the sleeping girl. Hermione always slept peacefully, and it took forever to awaken her; she could sleep through a tornado! So Ginny took her chance and tore the blanket of her friend. She stared at Hermione, contemplating what to do next. Should she do it?

She was nervous about being caught, and her conscience told her not to, but her coveting horny side won over and she just HAD to have Hermione. Now. Right now. No time to waste!

She slowly slipped off Hermione's pants and shirt, salivating at the sight; Hermione didn't have any underwear or bra on. Ginny hopped on top of her and started touching Hermione's soft flat nipples. After several minutes they popped out, like bread popping out of a toaster, and she started to suck them ferociously like an animal, biting them gently thereafter.

She rubbed them and fondled them, taking turns sucking each one for as long as she could and using her hand to pull, pluck, and rub the other that was not taken hostage by her mouth. After she got bored of this she started licking Hermione's thighs, going lower and lower with her tounge until they reached her destination: Hermione's glistening, pulsating pussy.

Ginny licked and sucked the flaps and crevices, lapping the come that was dripping from the small slit that had never been entered. _So, you're a virgin then, 'Mione? _Ginny thought.

Tempted to put her fingers inside Hermione, she licked Hermione's clit and started to inch her fingers inside, when...

Hermione started to stir. She was waking up! What would she do when she saw Ginny, her best friend's little sister, ontop of her, getting ready to fuck the hell out of her with her fingers and tounge?

Ginny replaced Hermione's clothes with a simple spell and hobbled back to bed, throwing the covers over her trembling body, pretending she was asleep. She scrunched her eyes shut tightly, and tried to still her breathing, which was coming out of her at an abnormally huffing rate.

"Ginny?" came the groggy voice of the unsuspecting Hermione Granger, who Ginny tried to take advantage of. Ginny pretended to snore, which she never usually did when she really WAS asleep, and heard when Hermione exited the room, the door shutting with a soft _click_. That sure was a close one!


	3. Chapter 3

The reading lamp illuminated a small glow around the dark room, casting eerie shadows all over the wall that reached for any unsuspecting victim. Hermione sat comfortably on the soft plushy sofa, hand hanging over the armrest while the other tightly clutched a book that her eyes were now scanning over. It was a library book she borrowed from the muggle library before she had arrived at the Burrow.

She was so consumed in her reading that she hadn't noticed that Ron had entered the room. When she did, she gave a small squeak and her body gave a tremulous twich; causing the book to tumble out of her hand and onto the floor, where it lay facedown like a little tent. She blushed.

"Ron! Why did you scare me like that?" she asked, rolling her eyes and giving him a playful shove. He grinned at Hermione and noticed how beautiful she looked, making sure to let her know.

"You look great Hermione!" he complimented in an awestruck tone, ignoring her question which she didn't seem to care.

"Well the shock in your voice sure is evident!" Hermione said, grinning at the muscular redhead. He returned her grin and embraced her in a warm hug, which sent shivers down Hermione's neck and spine. Never had she felt this way towards Ron before. It was a rather magical feeling to be hugging him, as his strong arms wrapped protectively around her. He gave an awkward cough and suddenly let go.

"So, erm...how are you, then?" he asked in a rather high voice, his foot nervously pawing at the carpet. His eyes could not meet hers. His face was flushed a bright pink tinge and his hands didn't know whether to hang limply at his sides or be stuffed deep in his pockets. This made Hermione smile.

"Smashing, thank you! And how are you, Mr. Weasley?" she asked, laughing a little.

"My father is at work at the moment, but when he gets back you can ask him." joked Ron. He grinned and said, "Just kidding. I'm great. Thanks." Awk-ward.

"Sooo..." Hermione said, her voice trailing as she glanced at Ron's suddenly serious expression that had just slipped onto his face. She noticed beads of perspiration dotting his forehead and he must've noticed because he quickly wiped it away with the back of his hand. He brushed back a clinging strand of orange hair and tapped his foot anxiously-you would've thought he was waiting to hear news of a family member's death or serious injury. This seemed to boost Hermione's previously drained confident. "So, are you excited for Christmas?"

"You bet! But I must admit I'm more excited to return to Hogwarts-for Quidditch you know. Er...what about you?"

"Oh! I'm DEFINITELY excited to return to Hogwarts! But I'm also excited for Christmas...I wish I could spend it at Hogwarts," she answered, then quickly caught herself, "I mean, here is fantastic, but it's so lovely at Hogwarts during Christmas, with all the snow..."

"We should go." he said quickly as his face, which was returning to its normal color, flushed pink all over again.

"What?" asked Hermione, waiting for an explanation to his suggestion. What could he possibly mean?

"I mean..." he said, ""Like...we should...you know...go to Hogwarts...for Christmas..."

"But we didn't sign up for it." Hermione said, seeing the obvious flaw in his suggestion, but he quickly added in an exasperated voice,

"Come on, Hermione! Do you know who you are? You're the straight-A student! You can get away with anything you want, you could ask McGonagall and she'll probably add you and say you signed up all along! It would be fun." Ron said in a speedy voice, he was out of breath by the time he finished. He knew that if they went to Hogwarts they would have freedom, his mother couldn't tell him what to do, and he could try to get Hermione to fall in love with him.

Hermione scrunched her nose, considering the suggestion that he made, and finally said, "Alright, then. Let's try it. Will it be just us? Or Harry and Ginny too?" She immediately blushed. What a stupid question! How could she ask such a thing? How could she foolishly presume that he just wanted her to go...and not his best friend and little sister?

She was however shocked by his answer to her silly question, "Just us, Hermione."


	4. Chapter 4

The loud moans and grunts filled the stuffy little bedroom, but Ginny had already casted the _Muffliato _spell so that they wouldn't get caught. She humped the other girl, who was panting like a horse, with a large purple dildo. The dildo pumped in and out of the girl's anus and she kept moaning louder and louder.

"Ohhhh..." the girl moaned, as she rubbed her own wet pussy and told Ginny to push harder. Ginny did. "Ohhhhhh!" The erotic moans echoed around the room, encouraging Ginny to push further in. Soon, the purple dildo was practically gone, for it was as deep as it could go. Ginny grabbed both sides of the girl's arse and tried to push even further, but the nine-inch dildo couldn't, so she slipped it out.

Ginny leaned forward and kissed the moaning, sweaty blonde girl full on the lips. The girl kissed her back just as enthusiastically and said,

"I wanna fuck you now, Gin." Ginny considered this, but was against it. SHE wanted to be the one in charge, the one in command, the one in control; the one making the other girl moan with deep sincere pleasure.

"No." Ginny said harshly, "Now lean back and open up your legs. Now." The blonde girl pouted, but then obeyed; leaning on her back and spreading her legs wide. It took only seconds to slip in the giant dildo into the girl, and Ginny fiercely plunged and pushed her way in.

"Aaaah! Ohhhhhh! Ohhh God! Harder!" the blonde girl begged in a voice full of longing. "Ohhh...fuck me...fuck me..."

Ginny forced the two slender legs of the girl beneath her further apart, allowing the long dildo to go further into the depths of the hole of the blonde girl's glistening vagina. It pulsated and pulled at the dildo, taking it farther in. Ginny suddenly stopped, the dildo still inside the girl, and shoved two fingers in the girls anus, then started pumping deeper again. Further, deeper, faster...it was a steady rhythm that rocked the bed like an unsteady boat and threw both girls into blissful oblivion.

Ginny slipped the slick, wet dildo out of the depths of the girl's pussy and stuffed it unceremoniously into the girl's drooling mouth. The girl gagged, but started sucking it feverishly; licking the head and tasting her own warm juices that had been taken from within herself. "Mmmm"

"Turn around," Ginny comanded to the girl, pulling the dildo from the girl's watering mouth without warning, "Now!" The girl turned around, her ass in the hair as Ginny started spitting into the hole. She grabbed something from the bedside table and stuffed it into the girl's anus.

"Ohhhhh! What is it?" Luna asked curiously, as the sensation started going up her anus.

"It's an anal plug, Luna, now shush and put your legs like this," Ginny said, showing the girl a position where she was turned around, her butt in the air, but with her vagina sticking out. "I'm going to fuck you from behind, so get ready."

The girl, Luna as Ginny had called her, whimpered as Ginny stuffed the dildo into Luna's pussy from behind; there was no care for comfort here. "OHHH!"

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. Deeper, further, faster... Ginny pushed and plunged without caring how it affected the other girl, who was moaning and whimpering out of control. Luna's shoulders were shaking and her mouth was wide open, loud erotic sounds escaping, while her eyes were scrunched tight in either pain or pleasure...maybe both.

"Turn." Ginny said, turning Luna roughly on her back, "Now open your mouth." Luna opened her mouth wide. "I'm going to deepthroat you." And she did. She shoved the dildo into Luna's mouth and down deep into her throat. Luna had to stop herself from gagging, she had a strong gag reflex, and her eyes were starting to water from the pain.

Ginny noticed Luna's discomfort and took the dildo out. She pulled the strap off herself and threw the dildo far in a corner. She took the plug out of Luna, watching Luna's large anus turning to normal size again and said, "Sucking time, baby."

She started sucking Luna's little firm breasts, gathering the erected nipple into her mouth and gently biting it. Suck. Suck. Luna's sensitive pale nipples started to become red as they started further erecting. She moaned and threw her head back, loving the feeling of Ginny's expert mouth over her destitute, horny nipples.

"Look how red you're becoming, you sensitive naughty virgin...well _used-to-be-virgin_!" Ginny said devishly, a lusty gleam in her eyes. Yes, she had taken Luna's virginity away from her...but Ginny reasoned it out that Luna wanted it anyway so Ginny didn't do anything wrong, right?

"Ohhh, Ginny...can I suck you, PLEASE?" begged Luna, who was panting like a dog. She came for the fifth time since they started, making the ground and bed very sticky and wet. The scent of sex flooded the room.

"Hmm...FINE. Get up, then." Ginny said giving in, as she took Luna's place on the wet bed. Ginny lay back and waited for the shy girl to start and when she didn't, told her how to do it. "Okay, so tease my nipples...then when they get hard suck them all you want." Luna did. Ginny was surprised, but ended up moaning as loud as Luna had, and Luna was pleased with herself that she stuck a finger up Ginny's wet pussy. "Ohhh...Luna! You'll get as good as me in no time, Love."


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione brushed off the web that clung to her wizard robes. She hadn't used those in awhile! She put them with her other belongings that she planned to bring along with her and smiled. She was finally done packing!

"This is going to be fun." she said aloud to herself, and jumped about a mile in the air when she heard a small voice behind her.

"What is? Where are you going? Why are you packing?" It was Ginny. Poor Ginny. She hadn't known Hermione was leaving. Where was she going? She HAD to convince her to stay! She decided that she was going to finally make a move on her. She had been waiting for this oppurtunity in days!

"Er, Ginny, I'm sorry but I decided to go for Christmas."

"Where?"

"Er...somewhere, I'm sorry." Right then, Ron burst into the room shouting how happy he was.

"Hermione! My stuff is packed! Now we can go! It's going to be..." He noticed his little sister looking at him questioningly. "Oops!" Hermione smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand and started to sweat. No one was supposed to now about them leaving to Hogwarts! Now they were going to want to come along.

"Ginny," she said in a consoling voice. How could she do this to her friend? "Ron and I were planning on going to Hogwarts for Christmas..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, looking angrily at Ron then casting Hermione a depressed glance, "Hermione, please don't leave."

"Ginny," Hermione said slowly, trying to think of a way to get herself out of this mess, "Ron and I were planning on going alone...to hang out" she added quickly, then continued with a sigh, "but you can come too if you want! It'll be great for you to come along. So can Harry! It'll be great if the four of us go together!" She gave her best smile.

"Okay." Ginny said glumly, "Ron can you leave? I need to talk to Hermione. Alone." Ron left.

"What's wrong, Gin? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Hermione said, disgusted with herself. How could she get so caught up in her attraction to Ron, to ignore her other friend who needed her?

"Well...I've been meaning to tell you this for the past several days now. Okay look, I have a confession to make." She looked at Hermione to see if she was paying attention. Hermione gave a nod that meant that she was listening. Ginny continued. "I saw you naked in the shower one time." Hermione's mouth dropped to the floor.

"You what? When? Why?" She crossed her arms and blushed crimson.

"I didn't mean to! I heard you singing, it was pretty, and I couldn't hear anymore so I opened it a little bit to hear and accidentally saw what I shouldn't have had." Hermione gave a sigh of relief, so it was an accident, then. She could forgive her for that since it wasn't her fault.

"It's fine, Gin, it was an accident. Just tell me next time if something accidentally happens, okay? We're friends, don't keep things from me." Hermione said, then remembered that she had kept the Hogwarts things from Ginny and her heart sank. The look in Ginny's eyes told her that she was thinking the same thing, yet Ginny didn't say anything about it.

"Okay, thanks, 'Mione. Also...this is a deeper confession...Promise not to get too upset?"

Hermione hesitated. What now? "Sure. Promise."

"I've had horrible dreams about you. Like bad, bad dreams. Of us having sex together." Ginny said, ashamed.

Hermione's eyes popped out of her head. "Uhhh..." was all she could manage. She was speechless!

"And that's not all..." Ginny said slowly, carefully choosing her words.

_There's MORE? _Hermione wondered, her head spinning. "Hmm?"

"When you were asleep once I went on you." Ginny said bluntly. Hermione gasped.

"Did we..?" Hermione asked, choking on her own saliva which was dripping at an extremely quick rate.

"No." Ginny said simply. "But we can now if you want." And with that she inched towards Hermione and started kissing her neck. Hermione moaned and tried to push Ginny away, but Ginny, who was in Quidditch, was much stronger than she. Hermione only knew that Ginny was successfully seducing her, because she was starting to WANT it. Ginny pushed Hermione down and started kissing her from above. "You're all mine, 'Mione."


	6. Chapter 6

"Ginny! Let me go!" Hermione moaned, as she felt Ginny undoing her bra. Wandless, Hermione was defenseless against Ginny. "I'm NOT lesbian!"

"Neither am I," Ginny said plainly, "I'm bi. And you will be too, once I'm finished with you, Hon." Ginny grabbed her own wand and cast a sleeping spell on Hermione, who immediately went out like a light.

* * *

When Hermione awoke, she found that she was bound to Ginny's bed; her wrists were strapped to the headboard but her feet were free. She decided that she'd have to kick Ginny with all her might if it came to that. Hermione suddenly gasped as she looked down at her bare body. Her giant breasts were wobbling inches from her face and her unshaved pussy was plastered to the fresh sheets with her own wetness.

"Oh, no!" she whispered, "What will I do NOW?" She saw Ginny enter the room with a bagfull of different weird-looking objects that she had never seen before in her life. Ginny grinned wickedly at her victim, the beautiful, bushy-haired Granger with the giant tits and quivering vagina. She looked soo tasty!

Ginny tore off her own clothes and pounced on her prey. Hermione tried to squirm out of her bonds to get away, but it was utterly useless and Ginny was in command. Ginny covered Hermione's mouth with her own, sucking Hermione's lip and tounge. Her left hand was in Hermiones hair and her right hand playing with Hermione's giant breasts. Hermione's nipples were quickly hardening and her vagina was glistening wet with her arousal.

"Ohhh," Hermione moaned into Ginny's mouth, as Ginny started twisting Hermione's erected nipples. "Ohhhhh..ohh..."

Ginny moved her mouth of Hermione's and moved on, to Hermione's huge tits. Ginny wrapped her mouth around the right nipple and started sucking it gently, then more ferociously. Hermione threw back her head and moaned so loudly that it turned Ginny on and encouraged her to suck harder until Hermione was moaning so loud that Ginny could no longer hear the sucking sound of her mouth over the salivated nipple.

Ginny switched to the other nipple and started doing the same. Her right hand started to fondle Hermione's right, abandoned nipple and her left hand was making its way down to Hermione's pulsating pussy. She stuck one, then two fingers inside and was rewarded with Hermione's frightened wimper; Ginny was going to take away Hermione's virginity.

Ginny dug her fingers in deeper, and her mouth withdrew from Hermione's left nipple, that was now swollen to cherry size and color. Hermione squirmed, her legs thrashing to get away and to kick at Ginny, but Ginny grabbed Hermione's leg down and dug further in; the tightness engulfed her fingers and the wetness splattered over her hand. She finally released and Hermione gave out a sigh. But Ginny was not even started, in fact she just got warmed up, but poor unexperienced Hermione wasn't aware of that.

Ginny exited the room and Hermione was relieved. She wanted to rub her pussy, not because she was horny, but to massage the ache that now existed within it. Her heart fell when she saw Ginny enter the room again, with a bottle of clear thick substance. She kept her eye on Ginny to see what she was going to do and saw that Ginny was grabbing a giant purple thing from the bag that she had brought to the room earlier.

Ginny smiled wickedly at Hermione as she put the purple thing infront of herself, wrapping a strap that was attached to it, behind her and carefully securing it. The sight was odd to Hermione: Ginny was standing there with the strap around her bottom and underneath her pussy, as the purple thing wobbled in front of her. She neared Hermione and smiled sweetly at her.

"What is that?" Hermione asked curiously, indicating to the purple object that was wobbling loosely in front of Ginny.

"None of your business. Now I'm going to release you and you're going to position yourself so that your ass is sticking up, but while still being on your back. Your legs will be practically over your head, like about by your ears. You ARE flexible, aren't you? If not, too bad. Do it. And if you try to get away, I'll hex you into oblivion!" Ginny said fiercely, releasing Hermione's hands from the bed but so that they were still tied together. Hermione repositioned herself to the way Ginny commanded.

Ginny gave a pleased, approving smile and positioned the tip of the purple thing at Hermione's anus. "Oh, I almost forgot," she said as she grabbed the bottle that she had been holding and spilled some of he liquid over her fingers. She rubbed Hermione's anus with the thick, slippery substance and then repositioned the head of the dildo into Hermione's entrance. She pushed in.

"OHHH!" Hermione moaned, at the top of her lungs. "oohh, ooh, oohh." she whimpered, as Ginny started moving faster into the stretching anus that lay in front of her, taunting her to dig deeper. And she did. "Ooohh...oooh..." Hermione scrunched her eyes tight as she moaned and whimpered. She could feel the searing pain of her anus being stretched. Soon the dildo was five inches inside. Four more inches to go, and Ginny was a perseverer.

In. In. In. Deep. Down. Push.

"What is it?" Hermione managed to ask, through her own groans. "The thing inside me."

"Nothing." Ginny said, ignoring Hermione's grunts of pain and pushing deeper.

"Please tell me" Hermione begged, as Ginny started thrashing the dildo so deep that it moved Hermione as if she was vibrating. She felt her stomach muscles contract and start to move by themselves. "Ohhh..."

Ginny smiled, as she wiped the shining sweat from her forehead and kept pushing, despite Hermione's pleas to stop.

"I..I feel..." Hermione groaned, "I wanna...need to...poop! OHH! Ginny! Ginny stop! Please! Ginny! GINNY!" Ginny loved hearing Hermione shout her name, and it only made her shove in deeper, until the dildo had dissappeared within Hermione's asshole.

Ginny yanked it out without mercy and slapped Hermione's right butt cheek, which reddened immediately at the harsh contact. Hermione was grunting and huffing like a horse, or a woman during labor. Ginny kissed Hermione for her good cooperation, which Hermione really had no choice of, and glanced down at her "dick" which was covered in thick brown substance. "Looks like I cleaned your anus out, Hermione." She smirked at Hermione's displeasure.

"Are we done?" She asked, hopefullness flooding her worn-out face.

"No. We haven't even started, Baby. You're in for a real treat."


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny fucked Hermione doggy style and Hermione was moaning so loudly by then that Ginny had to pull out the dildo. She sighed in disgust.

"Really Hermione? You're such a bad girl, not letting me fuck you properly because of your bitchy whining. I think I'm going to have to teach you a _hard_ lesson..." And with that she plunged the dildo into the depths of Hermione's dry anus. Hermione shrieked in agony as she clawed at the bedsheets, trying to get a grip on herself. She felt something sticky and wet fall on her ass and realized that Ginny was spitting at her anus to get the dildo to slide in further.

"Ohhh...ohh..please Ginny...OHH! Ginny! Ginny! Ginny!"

"Say my name louder." Ginny commanded, wrapping her arms around Hermione so that she could pinch and twist her hardening nipples. Hermione moaned and squirmed. "Say it!"

"Ginny...ohhh..."

"Louder!" She twisted Hermione's nipples harder, "I wanna hear you scream my name, and if you don;t I'll fuck you so hard until you do, trust me, Baby, you don't wanna mess with me."

"Ginny! OHHH! GINNY!" Hermione grasped the sheets in death-grip and gave a sharp whimper as Ginny inserted two fingers into her vagina while still pumping into her anus. "oh, ohh, ohh!" Hermione's moans turned to doglike whimpers. "Oohh..oohh.." She scrunched her eyes shut tight as Ginny pushed in more. How much more could she possibly go in?

"LOUDER!" Ginny shrieked, sticking in a third then fourth finger. "SHOUT MY NAME, HERMIONE!"

"GINNY! GINNY! Your parents will hear us! PLEASE! Stop!" Tears stung Hermione's eyes as she begged Ginny to stop. She felt her anus stretching and it burned and itched to the extreme.

"My parents?" laughed Ginny, "My parents are back at The Burrow!" She snickered. Hermione threw her a quizzical look, but was glad that Ginny had took a pause from fucking her so she continued to ask questions.

"At The Burrow? But, aren't WE at The Burrow right now?" Hermione asked curiously, her vagina throbbing and pulsating. She subconsciously rubbed it with her right hand and when Ginny noticed this, continued to fuck her enthusiastically which caused Hermione to bounce rhythmically on the bed. "Where are we?"

"As soon as I knocked you out with that AMAZING spell, I apparated us here, at a hotel."

"How did you pay if you don't have muggle money? What did you do, steal mine?" Hermione asked, as if that mattered so much when she was being fucked senseless.

"Of course not, don't be daft," Ginny said in a matter-of-fact voice, "We're at a wizard hotel. Do you think hotels are just run by only muggles or something?" She yanked the dildo from Hermione's ass and Hermione gave a shrill yelp as the pain shot through her hole. She rubbed it grievously as the unpleasant feeling lingered within the newly stretched hole. She grimaced as Ginny turned her around and set her on her back, chaining her hands to the bed again.

"Ginny...let me go!" Hermione struggled against her bonds but they wouldn't loosen or untie. She waited. She gasped as Ginny clambered onto her and started sucking her nipples again. "Oohhh..."

Ginny noticed the pleasureful look on Hermione's face and decided that Hermione was finally coming around and finally giving in to her: she knew she would.

"Ohh, Ginny..." Hermione said quietly with her eyes closed and her mouth open in moans of pleasure and lust. She wanted it now. She LIKED it now. She YEARNED for it now. "Suck harder." She begged, and was surprised that the desperate plea had come from her own mouth. Ginny grinned in delight and obeyed, sucking MUCH harder to the point of Hermione screaming her name. OHH DAMN! GINNY! OHHH..."

"Mmmm..." Ginny said, licking Hermione's tits all over, gathering the thick erected nipple in her salivating mouth and sucking it like a desperate dog on a hot summer day. Without bashfullness, Hermione started fondling Ginny's nipples which, though smaller than her own, were thick and desirous. She now wanted her badly. Desperately. She felt drugged and sluggish, but nonetheless started playing with Ginny's beautiful breasts where the nipples immediately hardened to blueberry size though maintained a reddish color.

Ginny sucked harder and Hermione's hands flew from Ginny's tits to her own pussy, where she started rubbing enthusiastically in a rhythmatic way. She shyly slipped her middle finger in her vagina and then bravely added two then three and started pumping them in. She felt the wetness stick to her fingers and felt her pulsating pussy pull her fingers deeper withing. Ginny smiled wickedly at Hermione who was starting to finally relax and be naughty.

"Eat me out." Ginny demanded as she slid her vagina over Hermione's gasping mouth, who feverishly sucked and licked as Ginny's arousal dripped onto her face. Now it was Ginny's turn to moan erotically. "Ohh...mmm...oh, suck harder, Babe." Hermione did.

Then, Ginny started bouncing up and down as she slid her pussy teasingly on Hermione's face. "Open up," Ginny said as she squirted into Hermione's open mouth. Hermione gagged at first, then started swallowing Ginny's sweet come.

"Mmmm, you taste amazing."

"Let me see," Ginny said as she slid off her and turned around to kiss Hermione so that she could taste her own juices. "Mmm, it DOES taste good. It tastes better in your sweet mouth though." And she started to french kiss a very mesmerized Hermione who had never french kissed in her life.

She felt Ginny's soft tounge flick in and glide through her sensitive mouth. It tickled at first, but then let a hot longing feeling that made her want more. She felt a warm, stirring feeling within her chest and drew Ginny closer as she kissed her passionately. She tried to french kiss her as well as she had, but Ginny took over since she loved being in control.

Hermione felt herself come on the sheets as Ginny slipped her mouth once more over her tits and she threw back her head in lustful pleasure. "Ohhhh...Ohh Gods! Ginny you are absolutely amazing..." Her eyes closed as she took in the amazing feeling of Ginny's wet mouth suckling her tits like a baby breastfeeding from it's mother, although this was better: it was naughty and for lustful purposes.

Hermione whined when Ginny let go and tried to re-stuff her breasts into Ginny's mouth, but Ginny only smirked and said, "I'll be back."

The vibrator hummed and buzzed over Hermione's vagina as she sighed in pleasureful bliss. She was on cloud 9. They tried every sex position imaginable and ended it by doing the 69.

Ginny sucked Hermione so passionately that Hermione couldn't even suck Ginny because her head was thrown back in moans of delight that Ginny was giving her. Hermione felt like a horny, slutty bitch. And she oddly liked it.


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny stretched her arms as she let out a blissful yawn. Last night was the best day of her entire life. She suddenly wondered if it was a dream and clawed at the bed to find Hermione, but Hermione wasn't there. It couldn't be a dream! Could it?

She looked around in agony and finally saw Hermione sleeping on the opposite bed of her and gave out a sight of relief. But why was she on a different bed? And how did the other bed get there? She saw Hermione blink several times and then get up, walking towards Ginny with a big smile.

"You're finally awake! I was so scared for you, Gin, I'm glad you're okay!" Hermione exclaimed as she threw her arms around Ginny. Ginny winced from the soreness. Was last night's sex THAT rough, that she was left so sore? Wait...Hermione was glad she was "okay"? What did that mean?

"'Glad you're okay'? What's that supposed to mean? Where am I?" Ginny asked, as the room started coming into focus and she became more frighted. They weren't at the hotel. This wasn't the room. What was going on? She looked like she was at a hospital. Oh, no! What happened? Did Hermione have to take her to St. Mungo's? Ginny was horrified and needed an explanation. Fast.

"Uhm, well...er...when you caught Ron and I packing you sort of freaked out and fainted."

"WHAT!" Ginny yelled. Then what happened last night? Was it really all a dream. Ginny sighed remorsefully. How could she think it was real? How could a silly little dream trick her into thinking it was real? It felt so real though...

For a moment Ginny blanked out and started imaging shoving the dildo in Hermione's beautiful ass as she stretched the anus out with the thick material of the veined dildo. Mmm...

"Ginny did you hear me?" Hermione asked kindly, snapping Ginny back to reality.

"Huh?" Ginny asked blankly as her face grew hot, though she knew know one could possibly have known what she was thinking without Occlumency. "Sorry, I blanked out."

"It's okay, I know you went through a lot."

"Where am I?" Ginny asked, "Just tell me where I am and explain what happened afterwards. Am I at St. Mungo's?"

"No, Ginny, you're at the Hospital Wing. We're at Hogwarts." Hermione said, then took a deep breath and explained everything. "You walked in on Ron and I packing to leave. We were ready and everything and you told Ron that you wanted to talk to me alone and-"

Ginny gasped and her heart stopped. She remembered what happened. She asked Ron to leave and then when he was gone confessed to Hermione not only that she had seen her naked, but that she wanted to have sex with her. Then she made her move on Hermione, kissing her and then finally casting a sleeping charm on her so that she coudl apparate them to a hotel far away from The Burrow. "

Wh-what did I s-say. I-I mean wh-what happened th-then." she asked, sounding much like the Hogwarts professor, Professor Quirrell, who attended Hogwarts in Hermione's first year and turned out had Lord Voldemort on the back of his head.

"Well...I asked you what was wrong and told you how sorry I was and before you could answer, you just fell. You hit your head on the floor pretty bad. You're parent's don't know by the way, I can tell them if you want, but I'd thought you might not want them to know. So instead I apparated, with Ron carrying you, to Hogsmeade and we went from there to Hogwarts." Hermione explained in a rush. She heard Ginny sigh in relief, probably glad that she was alive or maybe even that her parents didn't know. "I'm soo sorry, Ginny!"

"It's fine, 'Mione." Ginny lied. She was glad, though, that Hermione didn't know about her strange fantasies that she had about her. But other than that she was upset that her dream wasn't real; that Hermione didn't feel the same towards her and that they sadly didn't get to have the blissful sex that she had experienced with her love in her dream. "How long have I been here."

"Eight hours or so," Hermione said in a small voice, ashamed with herself. Little did she know that Ginny was ashamed of herself too; she couldn't make the lustful thoughts of Hermione leave her mind as she kept replaying the dream over and over in her head until she memorized every movement they made.

Ginny nodded, "Well, okay, then. I feel loads better and I want to get out of here. So Christmas hasn't come yet, then?" Hermione shook her head.

"It's tomorrow. Today is Christmas Eve. The castle looks beautiful."

"Time?"

"It's three in the morning. You should get some rest." Hermione said, in a soothing voice. Ginny was so tempted to reach out and kiss her, but she only excepted Hermione's friendly hug. Nothing sexual, well, on Hermione's part anyway.

Ginny sighed, "I want to leave. Where's Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione squeezed Ginny's hand and shivers shot down the Redhead's back at the warm touch that the love of her life had given her. Too bad Hermione didn't feel the same way.

"Go to sleep, Gin. I'll stay here tonight and wake you at eight or nine." And with that she gently brushed Ginny's forehead with her lips, which caused Ginny's nipples to harden and her underwear to moisten. Ginny was so tounge-tied, all she could do was nod her thanks as she shut her eyes and tried to control the shivers that were having a party on her back.

Only when she heard Hermione's quiet breathing, did she sneak her right hand under the covers and under her nightie, where she lasciviously rubbed her pussy until the arousal was dripping through.


	9. Chapter 9

Handsome blue eyes. Charming red hair. Rippling muscles decorating his body. Wide brilliant grin. Freckles. Tall. Long. "Wake up, 'Mione."

Hermione gave a sharp gasp as if she had just been doused by a bucket of icy water, as she awoke from a startling dream of intimately kissing Ron. She shook the dream easily away and smiled up into his face that was shining with delight. "Ron." she whispered as she scooted into a sitting position, facing her friend who was sitting at the edge of the bed watching her intently. How long was he there? Was he watching her the whole time?

"Hello, how are you?" he asked as he extended a friendly hand to her, which she gladly accepted. "Had a good rest I s'pose?" He gazed at her face and into her eyes, which he felt could stare deep into his soul.

He quickly removed his gaze and stared at another patient who was three beds away who looked like they had been badly burned. On their bedside table was a wilted, neglected flower that looked like someone had called it a million bad names.

"I'm fantastic Ron! How are you?" Hermione asked politely, smiling at Ron's flushed ears and when he looked even more embarrassed, stopped laughing. "Er, sorry, you look wonderful, Ron." Ron looked at her in shock and started to stutter,

"I-I-thank you-I mean, you-you look amazing...I mean...I..." His face flushed bright red and he said, "Er, Quidditch practice, talk to you later." Hermione was flustered and realized that he was running from the room and out the door, passing a rather burned person and a young girl whose face looked furry like a cat's. This reminded Hermione of her second year and she quickly shook the thought away because the redhead was slipping from her grasp already.

"It's seven in the morning, Ron! Wait! Ron! Come back!" Hermione called, then remembered that she was in a room with sick and injured people which caused her to blush a deep crimson. Madam Pomfrey rushed into the room angrily with her face as red as Hermione's, although anyone could tell it wasn't from embarrassment, and Hermione leapt up in fright. She stumbled from the hospital wing, tripping over her own feet as she ran.

She finally caught up with Ron. Then, trying to surprised him, gave him a huge hug from behind. He almost stumbled down the staircase. "Hermione!" He grinned. "Blimey, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

Hermione gave a shrill giggle that sounded nothing like herself and, suddenly realizing it, fell into a harsh fit of phony coughs. Ron looked at her curiously. Did she just giggle? He gave a sharp intake of breath as he felt his penis harden and hoped that it would soon turn to normal so that Hermione wouldn't notice. But she did, little did he know.

_Wow, his thing is big..._Hermione thought, as she glanced at Ron's erection. It was so blatant, it stook out so much that no one could miss it. She pretended like she didn't notice and, unhappily, withdrew her arm from his. She didn't want to give him the wrong impression. And she most definitely didn't want to lead him on, making him think she wanted to have sex with him because she honestly wasn't ready for that. At least, not just _yet__._

She grimaced as she felt herself go wet in her crotch and tried to think about other things. But the lustful images of his body on hers as they thrashed into each other wildly on the bed kept haunting her as they walked to Transfiguration class.

Only when she was seated in the front row at the desk between Harry's and Ron's, did she remember about Ginny. Ginny! How could she! This was the SECOND time she forgot all about her for Ron! She gave a disgusted sigh. She was probably the worst friend in the world. But what could she do now? And, wait a minute...

How was there Transfiguration class on CHRISTMAS EVE? She blushed furiously as she realized that they weren't in Transfiguration, but in the Great Hall. What was going on with her? She rolled her eyes and realized that Ron had noticed when he said,

"Are you alright Hermione? Or was my joke that stupid?"

"Huh?" Hermione asked blankly. She felt like she had been _Stupified _and honestly said, "Oh, no I didn'y hear you. I'm sorry. I blanked out a bit. Repeat, please? Erm, if you don't mind, I mean."

"Erm...sure." Ron said, looking crestfallen that she was no longer paying him attention like she had just minutes ago. "I was talking about a story Fred told me, about how he caught these two guys doing each other in an empty corridor. I mean, that's really nasty but it was funny 'cause Fred said that one guy was actually LICKING the oth..."

Hermione didn't hear the rest because she couldn't get over the guilt she had of forgetting Ginny. Only when she noticed Ginny talking to Parvati Patil about something that she could hear, did she finally relax and decide that she would apologize later. Well, if Ginny brought it up, which Hermione hoped she would forget. Hopefully...

Hermione wiped the glistening sweat that covered her forehead and let out a long relieved sigh.

"I know right, even _I _found that sweet." Ron said in reply to Hermione's sigh. Hermione bit back a laugh because she really hadn't heard a word that Ron Weasley had uttered, yet he thought she was sighing in reply to some comment he made that was supposed to be romantic. "Bloody hell! Look!"

Hermione turned to see an odd sight that made her face red and hot. She tried to peel her eyes from the sight, but for some strange reason couldn't. This was too peculiar to go unnoticed. Anyone who saw, which was only Ron and Hermione in this case, could swear that Snape had just pinched a young girl's rear.

Goosebumps formed on Hermione's arms and back as she gulped. This was horrifying! She wish she could take this to Dumbledore, but he'd never believe her. Not only were there no other witnesses other than Ron and Hermione, whom Dumbledore as well as the whole school knew loathed Professor Snape, Dumbledore trusted Snape with his soul.

"Jealous, Granger?" Snape whispered sinisterly into Hermione's ear as he stalked past. He caught them staring and must've put two and two together because he knew they had seen what he'd done. "If you tell anyone you'll get your sorry ass fucked raw." The next sentence was punctuated with the deepest hatred and promise of pain. "Mind. Your. Own. Business." And he was gone in a flash.

"Did you see what he said to me?" Hermione hissed angrily as she whispered what he'd said to Ron and Harry. Ron looked angry but Harry seemed not to care, and instead of anger something else shadowed his face that looked somewhat like jealousy, but couldn't have been.

"I wish that fucking bastard would get into a duel and be killed with _Avada Kedavra_!" Ron said furiously, his raised voice a little too loud. Some lingering Gryffindors heard and he immediately turned scarlet. "Erm, I was talking about, er, Voldemort. Yeah, that's it, Voldemort." Some kids snickered and he grew more embarassed, but his face couldn't turn any more scarlet.


	10. Chapter 10

"You best keep your voice down about things like that, Ron." Hermione warned the tall, freckled boy that walked fell into step beside her. "You don't want to get introuble. No one would believe us about Snape. I mean come _on _we're the ONLY ones who caught him and not to mention everyone, including Dumbledore, knows we despise the idiot."

Ron squinted at her and she blushed. In a much quieter, careful voice she continued, "Secondly, Dumbledore _adores _Snape," Ron snickered, "You know what I mean! He trusts him doesn't he?" Ron nodded.

"I don't know what's stranger, Dumbledore trusting Snape who's such a dickhead or Snape being a pedophile."

"Definitely the latter. Weeellll..." Hermione thought for a moment, "Maybe the former..." Ron couldn't help but grin.

* * *

**_Three hours later..._**

"Hermione," said the muggleborn's redhead friend, "What do you think about, ya know..._sex_?" Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.

She was in the girl's dormitory and was rather shocked that innocent-looking Ginny would ask a question like that so bluntly. She felt so foolish whenever someone brought this subject up. Her friends would say that she was so "virginy" and she couldn't even get herself to say the word "sex".

She felt herself stuttering, "Uhhh...wh-what do I think about-about _sex_? " she repeated in question form. She gulped and continued in a stronger voice, "I think that-that...well...er...I never REALLY think about it. Actually I never do!" she admitted. "Why do you ask?" It was Ginny's turn to stutter uncomfortably in embarrassment.

"Erm, 'cause there's someone I really like..." she said vaguely, "They don't know yet, but I'm not sure that-" Hermione interrupted her,

"Who is it? Is it Harry?" Hermione asked curiously, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. She always thought that there was a spark between the two. Both were simply just afraid to make a move, to confess their feelings. Somehow she felt, since she was the older girl of both Ginny and herself, that she should mediator between the two's feelings; that she should fling the two together somehow.

"Erm..."

"It's fine, Gin, really. Just tell me everything and I could-"

"Oh look it's time for dinner!" Ginny spluttered as she ran form the room with her arms outstretched infront of her like those of a sleepwalker's.

"But! Ginny! Wait! We barely ate just a few hours ago!" Hermione called after her friend. But Ginny had already vanished from the room and out of the Gryffindor common room, where she bumped into a rather bitter-looking Pansy Parkinson.

"Watch where your going, Weasley!" Pansy spat, her face contorted into a rather painful looking mouthful-of-sour-lemons expression. "Whore!" Ginny glared spitefully at Pansy and dug for her wand which was buried deep in her pocket.

"You'll pay for that one, Pansy!" she said, sounding much like her older brother, Ron, had in his second year when Draco had called Hermione the unforgiving name "Mudblood."

Pansy's sour expression vanished and was replaced with a rather terrified one; everyone knew Ginny was good at the Bat Bogey hex. "I-I-I'm s-sor-sorry!" she choked out. Too late. Ginny was already furious; steam was practically shooting horizontally from her ears like the Hogwart's Express train.

"Whore, did you call me? I'll show you what whore is!" and she pointed her wand at Pansy before she could escape, as ropes shot from her wand and sprung tightly around the squealing Slytherin girl.

"Please! Stop! I'm sorry!" Pansy said, then suddenly lost it. "Help! Somebody! HELP! HELP!" Ginny flicked her wand to silence the panicking girl who was shrieking like a threatened bat. She then enchanted the ropes to levitate and follow Ginny to the abandoned girls' bathroom on the Second Floor, where Moaning Myrtle watched with great interest.

She had seen Ginny taking girls to the bathroom before. And what happened there? Ginny had her fun with them. She took willing girls there. She took begging girls there. And she took girls there who deserved punishment. And she carried out that punishment alright, to it's most severe and torturous, whether they weren't willing to cooperate or just plain deserved it.

With a flick of her wand, Ginny vanished the ropes and said in an excited hushed voice, "You will either cooperate with me and I won't tie you up, you can enjoy it you know, OR..." her voice turned suddenly deadly, "or you can try to outsmart me by trying to get away and I'll have no choice but to bind you. Understand?" Pansy nodded. Ginny unsilenced her and said, "scream and you pay."

"Okay." Pansy whimpered.

"This could be enjoyable for you if you cooperate. Ready?" her voice turned to a loving sweet voice, "Strip for me, Babe. Take off your clothes. I want to see you. All of you. Slowly."

Pansy wasn't new to this. She'd had sex before. She had stripped for Draco and then let him do her, so this would be simple. It would just be a little different. Or, so she thought.

She slowly pulled her blouse over her head, revealing a rather dingy white bra that looked a couple sizes too big for her two little breasts. She blushed with embarrassment, but Ginny, however, was enjoying herself as she lustfully explored Pansy's breasts with her eyes.

"Your bra, take off your bra." she whispered desperately, as she felt her underwear go wet with arousal. Pansy obeyed and undid her bra from the hook in the back. She let it drop in front of her and even slunk seductively to Ginny with her small breasts in Ginny's face, for effect. Ginny flicked her tounge out and probed Pansy's right nipple with it until the pink nipple hardened.

She moved onto the left nipple, which was also erected but not like the right one. Ginny coaxed it out with her tounge until it, too, was erected half an inch from its normal size. Pansy threw back her head in pleasure, eyes closed, and let out several low moans.

Ginny was right, this felt great. She even had to admit that this was better than what she had experience with Draco. She'd totally go lesbo for Ginny. Ginny was amazing.

After licking the nipples got boring, Ginny pulled the standing Pansy onto her lap and started sucking cherishingly at her irritated erect nipples. She gathered the nipple into her mouth and gently sucked it, letting it slip from her mouth when her mouth had wrapped fully around. She paid careful attention to the other nipple with her hand, which was plucking and twisting at it as Pansy's moans turned to whimpers that of a horny dog's.

Ginny ceased sucking at Pansy's nipples, to Pansy's great disappointment, and walked towards a stall where she kept a bag of her sex toys. She grabbed a twelve-inch, veined rubbery dildo that was the color of a purple pansy flower and decided that she would mimick everything she had done to Hermione in her dream. As she fucked Pansy to the point of no return, she imagined that instead of Pansy, the moaning and begging was coming from Hermione.

She pretended Pansy was Hermione.


	11. Chapter 11

Moaning Myrtle's eyes snaked all over the two naked bodies that lay entwined on the floor of the abandoned girls bathroom that she'd haunted in as long as she could remember.

She had seen many couples, even threesomes or more, having sex in this bathroom and could never resist a peek.

These two, the pug-faced Slytherin and fiery-haired slut Gryffindor, had a rather _unusual _sex, if Moaning Myrtle could say so herself. She was a witness, afterall. Not only had the two had sex for-what was it?-a couple hours maybe even three, but the girl with the red hair didn't have to force the at-first-fussing girl and she didn't let the other girl fuck her at all. Ginny always was in charge, always in the lead. She had fucked the stupid girl raw for two hours and thirty-six minutes straight - - and the other girl let her like an idiot with no question.

Moaning Myrtle was quite envious of the Slytherin girl who got fucked like an animal by the stunning redhead who was popular amongst not only the Gryffindors, but the whole Hogwarts school. Everyone looked up to her, and some girls begged her to have sex with them.

There was one time when Moaning Myrtle saw the horny little slut, Ginny, do two girls by herself. The other girls were so desperate that they didn't complain when she tied them up and sex-tortured them in many ways Moaning Myrtle had never seen anyone, who had sex in this bathroom, do before.

Moaning Myrtle had witnessed many lesbian exchanges in the bathroom. Some were rather boring to watch, but not when Ginny was involved. She was the dirtiest, sluttiest whore Moaning Myrtle had the pleasure to witness.

Like that one time when Ginny had sex with Fluer Delacour, a french girl who went to Beuxbatons and visited Hogwarts for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. This was in Ginny's third year at Hogwarts, and this was how she ever became addicted to lesbian sex. Ginny wasn't a lesbian, she was bi, but she preferred lesbian sex better than "straight-sex", which was what her friend called it.

...

"So, Zhinny, 'ow are you too-day?" Fleur had asked Ginny one day. Ginny rolled her eyes, she hated everything about Phlegm, which was what she called Fleur, such as her voice, how she talked, how she thought she was better than everyone else, and how she was popular among everyone- - which was how Ginny was until the gorgeous French girl entered Hogwarts. Sure, Ginny was still _very _popular, but Fleur was stealing all that away, especially among the boys- - who were always drooling over Ginny. Ginny was jealous.

"Fine, Fleur." Ginny mumbled, wishing that she would leave.

"Aren't you going to ask how I am?" Fleur asked in her conceited french accent. She cleared her throat when Ginny ignored her. Still, Ginny ignored her, flipping through her _Hogwarts A History _book that she hardly ever read. Fleur scoffed. "Salope! Chienne!"

Ginny glared at the girl, sure that she had just said something rude in french by the way she spoke it towards her. "And what does that load of shit mean?"

"Slutty bitch!" Fleur hissed, "How dare you call my language a load of shit!"

"Well, what does it mean?" demanded Ginny, not willing to apologize until at least she udnerstood what Fleur had said to her. She was never really mean to anyone, Fleur just got on her nerves though.

"I told you already you slut! 'Salope' is slut and 'chienne' is bitch!" Fleur's nostrils flared angrily and she grabbed her books from the table and was about to leave when Ginny said,

"Look, Fleur, I'm really sorry." she ashamedly said, "I guess I'm a little jealous of how popular you are. I guess I'm feeling like you're stealing my friends away. My own brother ignores me when you pass by and I have to practically wipe the drool from his robes! And, you're way prettier than me- - gorgeous, actually- - and I'm jealous of how the way the guys look at you and ignore me." Fleur looked astonished.

"I am very sorry! I neyver meant for you to feel thees way. I neyver knew." Fleur looked down. "I always wanteed to be friends, but now I know why you disdain me so." Her eyelashes threatened to spill tears and she sighed.

"I don't hate you Fleur!" Ginny said, putting a consoling hand on the girl's shoulder. She felt ashamed of her behavior towards the poor french girl. "I-I-I admire you!"

"Really? You really do, Mon amie?" Fleur gushed. Ginny nodded. Then her eyes widened as Fleur started to inch her hand down Ginny's skirt. Ginny gasped as the delicate hand pet her pussy full of bright red curls. She felt her pace quicken and her heart stop, then beat a mile a minute. "I always though you were very beautiful, Ma Cherie...so, _sexy_."

Ginny gulped and her skin crawled delightfully at the light, passionate touches of the mesmerizing french beauty that she had no romantic feelings for, until now. Fleur covered Ginny's mouth with a gentle kiss, the kind of kiss where you just put your mouth over the other person's and leave it there for awhile to get there reaction. Ginny tensed under Fleur's kiss.

Fleur then started sucking on Ginny's mouth, and flicking her tounge in and out of the redhead's vulnerable mouth, her hand still inside the skirt of the unsuspecting third year as she rubbed at it until she felt wet goo dripping slowly onto her hand.

"Eef...eef you...you aren't ready, we don't 'ave to do...to do... thees." Fleur whispered slowly in Ginny's ear. Ginny, with eyes closed and longing mouth open for another kiss, nodded desperately. She wanted- - NEEDED- - this girl to make her feel good, NOW- - not later. "Very well, then, we shall proceed later."

"Later?" gasped Ginny dissappointedly. "But! But! I want- - I need- - I need it _now!_" Fleur grinned wickedly, she was making sure to tempt Ginny desperately then hold out on her so that she could be begging her to follow through. Then if Ginny regretted it, she couldn't put the blame on Fleur.

"Later," Fleur repeated, "I 'eard there waz a girl's bathroom- - an abandoned one, or am I meestaken?"

"Later?" Ginny moaned again, now rubbing her own pussy longingly as she pretended it was the other girl's delicate hand touching her this way.

"Meet me at the girl's bathroom on thee second floor. Een...a couple of hours! Don't be late." And with a squish of Ginny's right thigh Fleur was gone, leaving the other girl to run to the Gryffindor Commonroom where she masturbated in her dormitory.

Moaning Myrtle was quite shocked to see the two girls in the abandoned bathroom, which was hardly ever visited except for when people were sneaking to do bad things, but they were there and she was bored...so she watched silently as the much older girl fucked the younger one to the point of no return.

It started off so easy.

"I know zees ees your first time, so I weel go _very _gently, okay Zhinny?"

"Okay Fleur." the redhead girl mumbled, as the older one started to undress her.

"Ah, beauteeful neeples! Beeg breasts for a leetle thirteen year old!" Fleur complimented. Ginny was now fully naked and laying on her back, her arms and legs spread out so that she formed an _X._ Her little breasts jiggled a bit and her gleaming wet vagina was so tight that Fleur was certain that she'd be the first to break her.

Fleur eyed the girl's naked body, then proceeded undressing herself, slowly, loving the reaction she got from the amateur Ginny who couldn't help but stare in awe with her mouth open in a wide _O_. Fleur slowly slipped her top off to reveal a black bra with red lace that held two giant supple breasts high. As soon as she released them from their bonds, they seemed to almost tumble out and wobble violently in Ginny's astonished face.

Fleur grinned and started to slide out of her skirt, revealing large hips that held a large ass and an almost fully hairless vagina.

She caressed Ginny's erected nipples and whisperedin a soothingly gentle voice, "Now just take a deep breath and I weel handle thee rest. You are in for a treat, Ma Cherie..." she said as she wrapped her warm mouth over the thirteen year old's swollen right nipple and the girl gave a terrified moan as Moaning Myrtle watched on.

...

Now as Moaning Myrtle was watching the two peacefully sleeping girls she felt odd and wondered if Ginny even cared about Pansy the way Fleur really cared for Ginny when they had sex in Ginny's third year. It seemed..._phony_. Like as if Ginny just did it for fun, not for love. Ginny stirred and Moaning Myrtle seized her chance. She glided towards the naked redhead, trying not to let the girl's lithe body distract her from what she was going to say.

"Ginny," Myrtle said slowly, "Do you love Pansy?"

"Why?" Ginny asked groggily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. It had been three hours since she had entered the bathroom with Pansy, who was lying asleep naked on the floor.

"You know exactly where this is going, Ginny Weasley" Moaning Myrtle hissed. Ginny caught the ghost staring briefly at her bare chest and her nipples insantly hardened. This embarrassed her. She crossed her arms protectively over her chest and saw Moaning Myrtle shift uncomfortably in the air. Ginny glanced at the naked Slytherin and then back at her own body and realized what had happened.

Her face flushed a bright red and she glared at the ghost girl. "You are disgusting! Absolutely _disgusting _to watch others have sex! It's personal! I would've done it in front of the whole school in that case!"

"Am I that important to see it, that you'd do it in front of the whole school than simply just in front of me?" Moaning Myrtle asked coyly, her ghost fists clenched tightly at her sides. Ginny continued to glare spitefully at her and replied,

"Of course not! You know what I mean!" she paused and lowered her voice, "And what's all this rubbish about me loving Pansy or not?"

"Admit it Ginny. You don't love anybody who you've had sex with. It's all for the fun and games, you eff the crap out of them and then forget them the second they're out the door, if not sooner." Myrtle took a deep breath and said, "You love Hermione Granger."

Ginny's face flushed again and tears actually sprung in her eyes as she quickly tried to wipe them away in vain.

"Don't you?" Myrtle pressed, "I've seen the way you look at her, I don't only haunt just this bathroom as everyone believes, and I know that you're head over heels for her. Tell me. I can help you, give you advice. Really. Nothing in return just that you stop damaging these poor innocent girls - - taking away their virginity or turning them lesbo and then ditching them for the next person only to break their hearts forever. You're really endangering yourself by doing this."

"Am not!" Ginny said in a rather five year old sort of way. She caught herself, blushing momentarily, and said, "They all adore me! I might have broken their hearts, but they'll never tell a soul! They're all hoping to be bloody back with me the next time! They feel it's an honor!" Ginny's chest heaved as her breath came out in heavy, triumphant huffs.

"You're going to wake her," Myrtle said in a voice one would use while simply commenting on the weather, "You're lucky I'm not the spreading-rumors type of person. I would've - -"

Ginny interrupted her with a derisive laugh, "You ARE the spreading-rumors type, Myrtle! The only reason you wouldn't do it is because you actually WATCH people fuck each other here! You're just as fault as me!"

"Well I'm not a disgusting horny slut who fucks a new girl every day for the fun of it!"

This shut Ginny up. Several minutes of silence passed before she all of a sudden blurted, "I do love Hermione! She beautiful, amazing, smart...and I WANT her! You don't know how much I want her! It's torture having to be near her all the time, wishing she would fall inlove with you or that you can just lean in and kiss her passionately but instead find that she's trying to get your git-of-a-brother! She doesn't give two fucks about me!"

Tears streamed down Ginny's face like magnificent waterfalls from both of her eyes. She quickly wiped them away; she hardly ever cried. Moaning Myrtle's cold stare softened as she said in a quiet, regretful voice,

"I'm sorry for everything I said to you. You really do love Hermione. I wasn't sure. I didn't know how much you were hurting." She gave Ginny a consoling look and continued, "I can help you."

"How?" Ginny sniffled.

"Look, Ginny, instead of always making a move on the girl you have to wait. Did Fleur just take you there were you stood? No, she waited and gave you a choice. You wanted to, and you came here." Instantly, she caught her mistake but Ginny seemed to ignore the fact that Moaning Myrtle had seen her and Fleur as well.

"I guess not, but- -"

"You have to court Hermione."

"Court?"

"Make her want you, don't force yourself on her. Don't be too flirty too fast though, just become her best friend and subtly try to convince her that Ron isn't good enough for her or the one for her."

"How?"

"Pretend to be giving her advice as a best friend. She'll take it, trust me. Once he's out of the picture, then make her want you without letting her know you're desperate for her."

Ginny's expression turned cold again, "Desperate? I'm _not _desperate!"

Myrtle just rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Just take my advice, okay?"

"I'll think about it," Ginny said as she eyed the naked Slytherin who was now stirring on the floor. Moaning Myrtle vanished out of sight and Ginny helped pick Pansy up.

"That was amazing, Ginny." Pansy said groggily. She looked hopeful for a kiss but Ginny inwardly rolled her eyes.

"Hurry, let's go." she said a little indifferently. Pansy looked shocked and her eyes watered hurtfully. Ginny looked around for the ghost girl but found that she was long gone. She quickly turned to Pansy and in a different, more loving voice said, "You were delicious. See you next time?"

Pansy gave an un-Pansyish girly giggle as Ginny lightly brushed a finger over the girl's erected nipple. Her giggle turned into a low moan as Ginny started to twist her nipples and slap her reddening behind.

"I think I'm going to have to take you once more, is that alright with you, Love?" Ginny asked, a greedy glint in her eyes. Pansy gave a quick enthusiastic nod as a gleeful sound escaped her gulping throat. Ginny loved how vulnerable and nervous she looked, she had to have her, just once more...

As Ginny's tounge flicked over the small-breasted girl's diamond-hard nipples, Moaning Myrtle reappeared unnoticed from the opposite end of the bathroom and shook her head dejectedly. Ever word she uttered must've gone straight through the redhead's ear and out the other.


	12. Chapter 12

"Can you just imagine, Ron? Harry and Ginny? Isn't it just so- -" Hermione let out a squeal mid-sentence as she saw Romilda Vane giggling madly next to Harry. "Why, that little..."

"Bother, Romilda." Ron said in a rather thick voice, but Hermione noticed his eyes flicker momentarily to her ass. Hermione fumed and threw her books on the floor, which stirred up dust, and ran from the hall as she wiped a tear from her cheek. Ron grimaced and picked up the books, the dust settling on his hair and robes.

He was about to chase after her, when a giggling girl tapped his shoulder.

"Hello Ronald." she said seductively. It was Romilda Vane.

"Erm, hi Romilda." Ron said uncomfortably as she entwined her arm around his. He felt the books slip a fraction of an inch and she slapped them away where they landed back on the floor. His face grew hot as she said,

"Who needs books? They can't teach you much about.._sex_...can they?" her voice was whispery and light as she let out another shrill giggle. Her voice lowered as she whispered up into his face, "You know you want me, Ronald." His name was spoken with a shaky seductive laugh that sent shivers up his spine. He felt his penis go hard.

"Uhh, erm, Romilda..." he shifted uncomfortably and was glad his robes covered him, unlike the moment when they swished around him as he rushed down the steps with Hermione and could've sworn she'd seen it. Hermione. How could he do this to her? He loved her. He couldn't have sex with Romilda. No way. And when did she suddenly become so interested in him?

Romilda drew her body into his so that even a paper couldn't fit between them and he could feel her large breasts, which he noticed were much larger than Hermione's (probably double-d's), against his abdomen. Sweat dripped from his forehead but his hands were claimed by hers so he couldn't wipe the sweat away if he tried.

"Ronald," she whispered, her eyes trained on his lips, "You want me. Admit it. Forget about Granger..."

"Romilda," Ron said nervously as he tried to pull away, but was unsuccessful. She pushed herself farther into him, which he thought was utterly impossible.

"I want this," she said, and for a moment she let go of his left hand with her right but only to place it on his erection. He gulped frantically and felt it erect further to her touch which turned into a small squeeze. He groaned. "and I get what I want."

"Romilda," he repeated, his voice now between a groan and a moan, but once again she interrupted him.

"Ronald," she persisted, grabbing his hand and placing it on her breasts which were now halfway out of her shirt, "Feel them, Ronald. They're yours. All yours." He moaned quietly. His erect penis squirted a little and a spot appeared on his pants, but his temptress wouldn't give up.

"Romilda," he huffed, "Not here." he glanced around the hallway as a second year passed by. Romilda giggled.

"I knew you'd want me. Where should we do it?" her eyes lit up with a lustful glint. He sighed. Realizing his hand was still on her breasts, he quickly withdrew and shook his head.

"We can't do this, Romilda." His heart beat wildly. He always wanted a chance with her and now that he had it he was refusing, though in his heart he knew didn't want to. What was wrong with him? Why was he throwing away his oppurtunity for a girl who didn't even want him?- -who cared more for books than for him?

"Why not?" Romilda pouted. She stomped her right foot, letting go of his arm and ran from the room, tears streaming like rivers down her pretty face and her hair flying behind her like a whirlwind. Ron looked dejected and grudgingly picked up the books that had been neglected on the floor for those amazing fifteen minutes. All for the bushy-haired brainiac who never seemed to notice him.

* * *

Hermione ran with all her might to the bottom of the stairs that led to the third floor. She only stopped when she nearly collided with a timid-looking second year girl and it almost made Hermione smile when the girl gave a small shy smile because Hermione had been a second year once herself, though that seemed like ages ago. She returned the smile.

Once down the next flight of stairs she gasped for breath and doubled over, hands on her knees. She felt lightheaded and stupid, as if her eyes were swirling madly in her skull and her head was about to float away right off her sagging shoulders.

"Well, well, well look who it is..." said a snide voice that made Hermione's skin crawl and her eyes water. After trying to rid herself of the shivers that were rolling down her back nonstop, she forced herself to look up into the face of the man she hated most.

His usual greasy black hair and horrible grimace, that seemed to have been stuck on his face and plastered there all his life from a broken relationship of some sorts (though anyone would have been to be thought mad to believe someone would fall for _that _greasy slimeball), stared down at the shivering muggleborn.

"...Miss _Granger_." Between a hiss and a purr, his voice curdled Hermione's blood and made her heart stop while beat faster all the same.

"Hello Sir." Hermione sqeaked much like a mouse who had just been trodden upon. She cleared her throat and with as much courage as she could muster said, "Is anything wrong?"

"Not for me, but..." he paused only to give a cold, suspicious expression, "...there seems to be something wrong for you." She rolled her eyes then gave a nervous cough upon catching herself.

"Harry needs my help with something. Good day, Professor." she shivered at the word to which she forced herself to say. Then with a quick turn, she was walking.

"Where can I find young Miss Weasley, Granger?" he called out, but she pretended not to hear. Why did he care about Ginny anyway?

Then, as if a rock had been flung her way, she gave a shrill little scream as she remembered what she had seen Professor Snape do in the Great Hall. He was after Ginny! Probably to hit on her! And then! Then...what? She had to warn her!

Feeling like a cross country runner, she rushed through the swarm of students who seemed to have evolved from air of the formerly quiet hallway which had been vacant only minutes ago until Snape had left.

"Excuse me, pardon me!" she gasped out as she pushed through the crowds of chattering students. She couldn't even hear her own thoughts amongst the loud noise and almost entirely forgot what she was supposed to do in the first place. All her thoughts about Ron had vanished from her mind. _Poor innocent Ginny! _she thought. _I have to find her!_

* * *

Ginny realized that it had been hours and hours since she saw the others, since she went to the bathroom with Pansy and recalled that the last conversation she had was with Hermione about the awkward subject.

Hermione thought she was in love with Harry. Though he was popular, like herself, and very handsome, she just wasn't interested in him.

Just as she was thinking this, she crashed into the tall green-eyed wizard himself, which caused her to blush slightly.

"Hey Ginny! Where've you been? Hermione's been worried! And- -" he started, but she interrupted him with what she hoped wasn't an obvious desperate look of hope.

"She has?" She felt her face grow hot and a warm sensation bubble within her stomach. Her palms started to sweat.

"Yeah, I just nearly got run over by Romilda. She keeps trying to get at me and it really bothers me. Can't she take the hint? I continuously try to avoid her as much as possible and...Blimey! Is that Ron over there?"

"Huh?" Ginny asked, her mind still on Hermione and wandering onto _that _subject. Suddenly an image of herself on Hermione as they rocked back on forth, bodies slapping against each other as heat and sweat mingled between the two.

Ginny felt her underwear suddenly become very wet and blushed inwardly. Her mouth was dry and she tried to moisten it with saliva, but it was impossible and she found herself desperate for water.

Harry looked at her intently, bemused at her odd behavior. She could see in his eyes that she was sending him the wrong message; she could tell that he was starting to think that this odd behavior of hers was because of an attraction towards him- -and truly it wasn't.

He shifted his weight to the other leg and said, "Oi, Ron!" as his best friend approached. He looked grief-stricken, his face ashen and miserable.

"Hello Harry." He looked uncomfortable and immediately turned tomato-red.

"Er, Ron, what's wrong?" Harry asked, a concerned look blatant on his face.

"Oh, Harry," Ron moaned, "It's Romilda."

"Not her again. Did she bother you about me again?"

"No," Ron said a little annoyed, "She-she..." he stuttered and wasn't able to finish.

"Go on," Harry urged, "What happened?"

"Erm," Ron began, a little more uncomfortably, "She, er, asked me about-about, well er, she wanted- -"

"What? Just say it." Harry pressed, suddenly feeling anxious.

"- -erm, she told me she wanted me. A-and that erm..." He didn't have to say anything else because Harry understood. Ron turned to Ginny, as if he just noticed her, and looked surprised. He was surprised to see her look very interested, even excited. She squinted at her.

"What?" she asked unblushingly, "I've had sex before Ron, it's not a big deal. If you want to then just go for it. I don't see what your problem is." And with that she left the two friends to ponder in their own amusement and confusion.

Harry looked slightly uncomfortable. "Erm, you don't supposed she really had sex already?"

"I dunno. You never know, you know." he said shrugging. It was apparent that this was the last thing on his mind; he didn't really seem to care that his little sister already had sex before.

"I wonder what bloke she did it with." Harry said, a tone of jealousy etching into his voice. Ron shrugged again even though Harry was thinking aloud, not asking him. Harry could tell that Ron was distracted.

"Just do it with Romilda. It would be best for the both of us." Harry suggested, then realized how cruel this was to his other friend, Hermione, whom he knew was attracted to Ron. "Erm, I mean, actually...maybe you should wait. I mean, Hermione _does _like you, you know." he mumbled, trying to fix his selfish error.

But Ron seemed to have tuned him out the whole time. Ginny certainly wasn't on his mind. Hermione wasn't even on his mind either. All he could think of was Romilda Vane.

* * *

While trying to find Hermione, Ginny noticed Snape lurking about the castle without a purpose. Or so she thought. Really, what she didn't know, he was looking for _her_.

"Ah, Miss Weasley. I've been looking for you."

Ginny wheeled around and froze in her spot, truly unafraid of the looming figure of the man almost everyone hated most. "Sir?"

"Pansy came to me, rather shaky I dare say, and told me something rather..._alarming._"

_He knows! _Ginny thought as a chill rolled down her spine. "Okay?" She tried to relax the muscles in her face, but her body tensed.

"Come to my office with me this instant, Weasley. We shall have a little _talk _on a rather interesting subject."

Ginny squirmed, but he grabbed onto her arm, clutching it tightly with his spindly arms which seemed oddly stong for their bony stucture, and led her to the dungeons. He was going to teach her a rather hard lesson. One that would change her perspective on things.


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh, oh, oh! Oohh...Oh! Uh! Uh, uh! Oh! Ohh..."

The skinny palid hands grasped Ginny's rear end as the giant penis pushed into her anus. She moaned loudly as she felt arousal dripping down her leg. Both of her delicate hands clutched onto the side of the desk in death-grip, the knuckles turning white against the peach colored skin.

With each push she felt her anus stretching wider. Sharp pains ran through it and she felt an urge to use the restroom from that hole, but the large thick cock that was pumping into her was blocking. She felt like a helpless ragdoll as she was being thrown forward with each plunge.

Her eyes were scrunched closed and her mouth was hanging open in vociferous moans of agony. Now she knew what it felt like to be fucked raw, helpless against the other only to stay there and wish it was over. They weren't nearly over. They just begun.

He pushed deeper and she heard a sound of tearing and, feeling very afraid that her anus had ripped open, tried to pull away and shouted,

"Let go of me you creep! Let go!" Her voice was shrill and with each push she screeched in pain. "Help! Someone! Help! Somebody help!" She whimpered and remembered that Pansy had been pleading with her to let her go, but she forced her. Yes. Even though Pansy cooperated in the end, Ginny did force her.

Rape. Ginny _raped _her! Ginny shuddered and great remorse flooded over her. Now _she _was being raped! Ginny cried out in pain as he pulled out his thick, erect cock from her abused anus. If only it was over...

"No one will hear you," he said in a low cold voice, "I enchanted the room before I went to fetch you."

"You monster." she mumbled.

"Excuse me?" he said in a dangerously high voice. She wimpered and he flung her around so that she was now facing him, looking up into his cruel face, as he grabbed both of her wrists with his hands. Her breasts wobbled in front of her as shivered. He stared at them and let go of one of her wrists to caress the nipples, which erected at his touch. "Horny, ittle slut? Shouldn't have fucked Pansy. When I realized something was wrong I went to comfort her, she spilled her guts out when I stretched her pretty little pussy."

Ginny felt sick and her face turned an ugly blotchy color. He kneeled so that his face was level with her firm breasts, his left hand still holding onto her right wrist. He opened his mouth over her left nipple and she flinched before he closed his warm, salivating mouth over her erect nub.

"Ohhh..." she threw back her head and moaned, "Ohh..." He continued sucking her nipple, then moved onto the right one. While he did this, he cupped his right hand around the breast to make the job easier. Once he was done, the light pink nipples were a reddish color.

"Get on the desk." he ordered. Ginny shuddered once more and was reminded of herself. She treated the people she fucked so badly and ordered them around, only letting herself enjoy the moment while they felt uncomfortable and mistreated. She obeyed.

Clambering onto his desk, she felt a sharp slap on her left butt cheek and gasped. He grinned wickedly. Once she was on the desk, she sat there awaiting his instructions which she was forced to obey. She saw him stroking his dick, the foreskin pulling and stretching. Little drops of come dripped from the giant head of his 8-inch thick penis.

He climbed onto the desk and lowered his body over hers. "A bed would be more comfortable, but this is fine for me and I care not of _your _comfort." She sniffled.

Both hands on the desk on either side of her, he drove himself into her pulsating vagina. Though she wasn't enjoying it, her body was horny. His penis slid in easily with her arousal slick all around it and he pounded her so that she felt herself being lifted from the desk only to come back down where she bumped her head on the hard surface.

After ten minutes of this, he released himself from her and said to himself in a thoughtful manner, "What now?" He looked into her frighted eyes and made an obscene-looking sign with his hands. She noticed that his index finger and middle finger were together, his ring finger curled to his palm, and his smallest finger pointing out like the other two.

Before she could utter a gasp, he jammed the two fingers into her vagina and his small finger into her anus. "Two in the pink, one in the stink." he snickered.

"Oh! Oh please, please! I- -Ohhh..." She went limp and let him do what he wanted with her without squirming for the rest of the time; her energy was drained and she could fight back no longer.

"That's better." he said in a slimy voice. Her red hair flowed around her like lava as he pushed his fingers as far in as he could get them. He took them out and lowered himself off the desk, crouching over it so that he could easily access her dripping wet hole with his tounge.

She moaned as he placed his tounge directly on her clit, licking it wildly. After that, he pushed his long tounge into her pussy hole and went as far as he could go until she squirted all over his face.

He yanked her naked body from the desk and threw her to the floor. "Kneel," he ordered, grabbing his cock with a hand as he let it wobble, "Suck it. Make me feel good."

She thought her mouth would tear if she wrapped it around his penis, but it didn't. She first wrapped her small mouth around the head then licked his dick all over, obeying each command he barked. When she was done licking and sucking his giant sacs, he pushed his penis into her mouth without warning and pumped it back and forth which made her gag.

Her face was tear-stained and blotchy, her perfect fiery hair tangled and matted to her forehead. Her mascara and eyeliner were dripping down her face. All in all she looked very eerie, as if she had come out of a horror movie. And she felt like she did: the way her pussy throbbed in pain, her throat was sore and raw, and her anus iched and burned in anguish.

She cried out as he pinched and twisted her nipples. Finally, after enclosing her mouth with his, he threw her naked body to the floor and said in a evil pleased voice, You may go Miss Weasley. And I suggest you put your clothes on, you wouldn't want to go running around stark naked. I dont recomment it, unless you want to be fucked twice in a row by someone else. Good day."

And she quickly dressed and was out the door in a flash.

* * *

"Ginny! There you are!" Hermione cried out, panting. "I was looking all over for you! Where have you been!" Ginny looked bedraggled and dirty as she let out dispairaging snort. She forced a laugh, but it was as natural as plastic surgery.

"I was walking around." Her voice was so fake that she felt like it was another person saying these words, not her. Hermione looked stricken and said in a high concerned voice,

"Ginny! You look horrible!" she flushed when Ginny let out another snort, "No! I don't mean it like that! Were you practicing for Quidditch?" When Ginny shrugged and continued to walk to the Gryffindor Girls' Dormitory with Hermione following after her hysterically, Hermione spoke up again. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Ginny said in a harsh, irritated voice. Hermione looked hurt but continued anyway.

"D-did...did S-Snape h-hurt y-you?" she squeaked, her voice so small that Ginny could barely hear her, but when she did stopped dead in her tracks as her blood ran cold.

"No." she said, biting her lip. "Just had a rough day. I'm fine. I just need a shower and some rest."

Hermione sighed, "Why'd you leave earlier?"

"Not now, Hermione. Later." And she was gone. Hermione sighed and turned around as she noticed Ron and Harry had entered the room.

"Hello." she said stiffly, forcing herself to look at anything else but Ron. Ron didn't seem to notice.

"Hey Hermione." Harry said warmly, sensing that he was in dangerous waters by being there. "H-how are you, then?"

"Fine." she crossed her arms. "I'm going to bed."

"But it's not even dinner yet." Harry said. Ron swayed where he stood and stared off dreamily.

"What's wrong with _him_?" Hermione demanded. "Oh, wait," she gave a derisive laugh, "he's thinking of Romilda Vane." This seemed to snap him back to attention and he flushed an angry color.

"Lay off her, what's your problem? You're acting so crabby. And here, you dropped these on my feet by the way when you ran from the room like an blubbing idiot." he tossed her books to the floor. One lay upside-down like a tent, the pages bending and she huffed angrily.

"Why! You are the most pathetic, heartless _dick _I've ever had the saddest displeasure to meet!" she scooped up her books and ran to the dormitory, making sure to disrespectfully crash into him, though it didn't make a difference since he was bigger and stronger than her. He sighed.

"Hermione! Wait up! Look, I'm sorry!" and he ran to her, blocking her way up the stairs to the Girls' Dormitory. "Look," he said, lowering his voice, "What's wrong?" She bit her lip and tears streamed down her face, staining her cheeks. A choking sound came from her throat and she clutched her books more tightly to her chest. Harry felt uncomfortable and quietly slipped away.

Ron wiped the tears from her cheeks and held up her face so that she had no choice but to look up into his. She felt his eyes burning into hers. "You-you," she choked out in a small scratchy voice, "I saw you! You were looking at her!" She burst into tears and felt her face flush ashamedly. "Don't lie to me that you didn't Ronald," she said through her tears, "I saw you. You enjoyed it. You wanted it, I could see it in your face!"

He felt warmth rise in his core as he remembered Romilda's breasts against him and how she touched his erection. She wanted him, she told him that herself. She even ran from the room sadly when he refused. He felt an aching emptiness within and he wished he had gone after her. They'd probably be finishing up having sex by now...

He felt ashamed at these boyish thoughts and shook the image from his mind. He cleared his throat. "I won't deny looking at her." he started, but she interrupted him and wrenched his arms off of her face. He suddenly felt a small spark of anger light up inside, replacing the regret, as he thought _well did she want me to lie? I was being honest!_

"You wanted her!" she hissed, "You probably would've had sex with her right there and then! And I wouldn't doubt you did when I left! But she likes Harry not _you_." she said smugly, giving a small trumphant grin that mocked him. But he felt like SHE was the idiot; not knowing that Romilda practically _begged _him to have sex with her. He snickered.

"I guess this makes you an idiot then," he said slowly, "'cause when you left she was holding me so close that any passerby would've thought we were an item. She asked me to do her, you know. Begged, even. Shows how brilliant you really are." He regretted this instantly and had suspected her to cry, but she only stood there with a cold stony expression.

"Then do her." she said cooly, crossing her arms. "I'm going to dinner. Have fun."

"Hermione," he moaned, "Wait up!" Ginny came down the stairs, her hair wet and gave Ron a questioning look.

"What happened?"

He looked cross as he said, "Mind your own business." But by this, she knew it was something that had to do with Hermione.

"Do you like Romilda?" Ginny asked, ignoring him. He rolled his eyes and threw up his hands. "Well, do you? Oh look, there she is." He bristled as she walked by. She smiled at Ginny and Ginny chuckled. She ushered Romilda into the Girls' Dormitory and once concealed turned to face her.

"What'd you need?" Romilda asked curiously.

"Do you like Ron?"

"Ronald?" she snickered, "Of course not. I only want to make Harry jealous. I figured that if I'm hanging around Ronald all the time I'll have to be around Harry too, even that _dreadful_ Hermione Granger." She gasped when she remembered who she was talking to: the sister of the boy she just said she was using and the friend of the girl she just called dreadful, but Ginny didn't seem to be bother by this.

Ginny WAS a little annoyed when Romilda called Hermione 'dreadful' but figured that it was better that Romilda didn't like Hermione for two reasons: one, the couldn't get together by any strange chance and two, she could use Romilda's help to seperate Ron and Hermione. This was too good to be true.

"Okay." she said, "Well I need to tell you something. I don't think Hermione is good for my brother. She's my friend but I don't think they're a good pair. So listen to this, you could work out your little plan of using him to get Harry while helping me seperate him and Hermione."

"What?" Romilda asked incredulously.

"You need to flirt with my brother and even have sex with him if you have to. Just make Hermione jealous. Make her hate him."

"And why do I need to help you?"

"You want Harry right? And he likes me. If he can't have me, he'll want you." Ginny noticed that this sounded mean and Romilda gave an insulted huff, but said,

"Fine. I'll help you."

"Help me? We're helping each other. Now you have to swear not to tell anyone or turn on me."

"Or what?"

"You DO want Harry, don't you? I'll make him so in love with me, that you'll look like a cockroach in his eyes." Ginny was getting impatient now.

"Okay, okay." Romilda said, holding out both hands as if in surrender. "Deal."

"Great!" Ginny said, and walked out of the dormitory and out of the Commonroom. Romilda stumbled out of the dormitory and saw Ron reading his Potions book, which she knew he never did. He was waiting for her, she just knew it.

"Hello Ronald." she said, sitting next to him on the sofa. He gulped. She sweetly took the book from his hands and tossed it behind her. It nearly missed being charred in the fireplace.

"H-hello R-R-Romilda." he stuttered nervously. He was already erect.

"Wanna have some fun?" she asked, giggling. "No one's here, they're all in the Great Hall stuffing their faces. While you could be stuffing your face too, but here with me." Instantly he knew what she meant by this. His eyes flickered to her skirt, trying to make it disappear so he could get to her pussy. Though he WAS purposefully waiting for her to come out, he suddenly felt nervous and uncomfortable again.

"Uhh," he said, licking his lips, "Erm, Romil- -"

"Ronald," she interrupted, letting out an erotic horny moan that made his erect penis squirt, "I'm soo _wet_ for you. And...you're so..._hard_..." she caressed his erection and he let out a moan of his own. "So I have an idea, why don't I ride you?"

"Oh, Romilda..." he moaned, as she suddenly let go of his erection and climbed on his lap. He was so erect that she could feel his penis hard on her behind, even through her skirt. She giggled. He could see her erect nipples through her shirt.

"Ohhh..." she moaned in his ear, pulling up her skirt to reveal soaking wet panties. He couldn't help himself as he stared. "Ohhh..." The moans rang in his ears and he felt her rock back and forth until he saw her arousal going through her underwear and onto his pants.

Her lips were less than an inch from his, her eyes trained on them, as she whispered, "Ronald. I'm horny." Without warning she ripped the front of his shirt, revealing some of his chest. He gasped as if he had been doused with a bucket of icy water.

"Romilda," he choked out, feeling as if his adam's apple was going to choke him, "Romilda, we-we can't." He could barely contain himself and it took every ounce of control for him not to do anything stupid. It was all he could do to not rip off her clothes and bury himself inside her, pumping with passion as they thrashed on the floor making love.

Suddenly, before he could do anything, she pulled her shirt over her head. It was the most beautifullest sight he ever saw. Her giant, supple breasts bobbed around free. She wasn't even wearing a bra. He groaned as she leaned into him, her bare breasts against his almost fully bare chest. The hard nubs rubbed against his skin.

He felt like sucking them, but an image of a crying Hermione formed clear in his mind and he pulled away from Romilda. He reminded himself that she was angry at him. Anyway, they weren't even together, well not _officially_. Plus she never made him feel like she really wanted him. And, as he quickly reminded himself with great ecstacy, she DID tell him to do Romilda before she ran out of the room, didn't she?

Still, it didn't feel right. He sat there trying to control his manly hormones.

"Ohhh..." Romilda moaned, rubbing her pussy through her panties. "Ohhhh." Ron grimaced and saw that her hand was shiny wet after she pulled it out.

"Romilda," he pleaded, but she ignored him and continued to moan erotically. "Please, Romilda."

"Ronald," she whispered, panting like a horny dog, "You know you want to."

"Not here," he groaned, recalling that he also said this when she was tempting him earlier, and she giggled as she leaned onto his chest again. This time he didn't pull away.

* * *

Though her vagina was still burning from earlier when Snape raped her, Ginny felt elated. She was FINALLY going to get Hermione. She passed the Transfiguration room but did a double-take and peered in as she saw a girl sniffling on a desk all alone.

It was Hermione herself. Hermione slid off the desk and rushed to her and threw her arms around her. And, as if in a dream, she kissed Ginny full on the lips. Ginny kissed back. She felt her nipples harden.

The kiss was so passionate, but not fullfilling and Ginny guessed that this was because she wanted more. Soon they were french-kissing and when they broke apart panting, Ginny's eyes still closed, Ginny felt Hermione start to slide her skirt down and Ginny let her.

Eyes still closed and panting erotically she wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck as the muggleborn started to unbutton the redhead's shirt. Once Ginny was fully naked, she felt a wet tounge lap at her erect nipples. She daren't open her eyes for the fear of it being just a dream or some kind of bogus unreality.

She never knew Hermione was this sexual. Hermione let go of Ginny's nipple and Ginny groaned.

"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered, her voice sounding different probaby because she had been crying.

"For what?" moaned the redhead as the brunette's hand crawled to her pussy.

"For telling about earlier." Hermione whispered, stroking the redhead's bushy, wet vagina.

"What?" Ginny moaned, yearning for the brunette's fingers to go _inside _her, but Hermione continued to teasingly pet the wet mass of glistening red hair that guarded Ginny's vagina like a devoted knight protecting a queen.

"For telling Snape," whispered the girl, "about what we did in the bathroom." At this Ginny's blood ran cold in her veins and her eyes flung open. Stroking the redhead's pussy was not the muggleborn brunette, Hermione Granger, but the pug-faced Pansy Parkingson.

. . .

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I would appreciate it if you review! If I get at least ten reviews for this chapter, I will write the next chapter. Remember, if you like this story and want to read more, please review. It's not difficult at all. **

**(There has to be at least ten and not from the same person)**


	14. Chapter 14

"Pansy!" Ginny gasped, color fading from her face. Pansy continued to caress Ginny's red curls. She grinned at the redhead and suddenly, without warning, leaned forward and captured Ginny's lips with her own. Ginny broke free,"Pansy, what the-"

Pansy giggled and locked lips once more with the shivering Gryffindor. "Mmm, your lips taste like candy and," she laced her fingers in Ginny's long, fiery hair, "your hair smells like strawberries." She smiled and kissed Ginny's neck, making her moan unwillingly.

Once Pansy's mouth reached the area between Ginny's breasts, she let her tounge slowly travel down, and then swirled it around Ginny's nipples; careful not to lick them directly. Ginny let out another moan and squirmed, but her energy was drained from the day's events; she was no match for Pansy now. Now, it was Pansy's turn to molest her.

After undressing, she pushed Ginny against the floor and carefully climbed atop her delicate figure. Skin slapped against skin as Pansy grinded against Ginny's leg, leaving a wet trail of slimy arousal to glisten on the pale silky skin. Ginny moaned loudly. Pansy grunted and started sucking on Ginny's lower lip feverishly, beads of sweat dotting her forehead.

"Ohh." Ginny moaned into Pansy's mouth as the pug-faced girl slid her middle finger inside the redhead. Milky substanced leaked down Pansy's finger and Pansy, encouraged, slid two more inside. Once she got them in a perfect position, she pumped them in and out.

Moving her mouth away from the salivating redhead's, she moved her head to Ginny's right breast. She sucked it fervently and nibbled it for good measure. She removed her fingers out of Ginny and put it to the other girl's mouth, forcing her to lick the pudgy fingers clean.

She lowered herself to Ginny's throbbing pussy and started to lap the come from the glistening hole. Moving her tounge to Ginny's clit, she licked it like a wild beast, driving Ginny to insanity until her back was arched and she was bucking her hips to Pansy's perverted mouth.

Pansy grinned into Ginny's pussy and added four fingers this time, all while she was still flicking her tounge to Ginny's swollen clit in rhythm.

Ginny suddenly realized how sensitive her clit was because each time Pansy moved her tounge to it, Ginny would moan automatically. She squirted, for what had to be the fifth time, into Pansy's yearning mouth and Pansy licked her lips devilishly. "Mmm..."

She licked swirls onto Ginny's muscular, toned thighs and then, while still keeping Ginny's pussy near her face, Pansy grabbed both pale buttocks and lifted them until Ginny was in an awkward position, feet by her ears, which was apparently foreign to her.

Pansy rimmed Ginny's anus and whispered in a cunningly seductive voice, "Like me licking your ass hole, Babe? I bet you want my finger up that hole of yours, huh? I'll fuck your ass so hard that you'll be coming for hours, Sexy."

This turned Ginny on and she coudl already start feeling her nipples harden and her rimosed pussy leak with arousal. "Ohh...Pansy...please...oh stop please..."

"No, Baby, not until I'm done fucking you into blissful oblivion. I'll fuck your ass so hard you'll be screaming my name. Then I'll lick your clit, your boobs, your wet pulsating pussy, and end it by fucking your mouth."

Ginny saw a flash of peach rubber and understood that Pansy had a strap-on around her hips. Pansy was only returning the favor. It was Ginny's fault.

"Oh!" she cried out as she felt a sharp splitting pain run up her anus. The pain stopped then a plunging feeling like the Hogwarts Express was chugging through her. She could feel the feeling blooming in her stomach and she unwillingly comed. "ohhh..."

She squirmed and tried to move her legs away, but Pansy growled and instantly pulled out of Ginny.

"What?! Now you don't wanna fuck me?!" she screeched, tears stinging her eyes. "Well too bad! You led me on and it's too late!" With her wand she bound Ginny's wrists to her ankles so that she looked like a crazy turtle on its back. Her ass reddened and was sticking towards Pansy, welcoming her unwillingly to its dark, smelly depths.

Pansy stuffed the dildo back into Ginny's ass hole and pounded her without mercy, each moan that escaped Ginny's quavering lips egged her on to push further in.

Ginny realized that this must be an additional lesson to Snape's; now she understood the pain and hurt she caused other girls. Tears sprang in her eyes, not from the pain because quite frankly Pansy was going easy on her and actually quite lovingly, but from the unfairness of life.

She wanted Hermione, not stupid ugly Pansy Parkinson. Just then, the door burst open and both girls gasped. Ginny groaned in pleasure and shock and Pansy uttered a shrill cry of horror. They were caught!

"Well, well, well, we are introuble now, aren't we?"

* * *

As the door locked with a sharp click and a squeaky slam, Pansy was pried off of Ginny and tied to the desk. Ginny sighed in relief, but then was picked up herself and placed ontop of the desk that Pansy was held hostage to.

The bitter, wrinkled face of Argus Filtch loomed over the two young girls and he couldn't tear his eyes away from their breasts. He licked his dry, cracked lips in observation.

Relishing in their nakedness, he said in a rather cruel and amused voice, "Lesbians, eh? I like a good pair of lesbians now and then. Well, let's see...I should take you to the Headmaster, shant I? Just doin' by duty." He grinned evilly.

Ginny whimpered. Pansy burst into a puddle of tears.

"Or," he said, in a sinister icy voice of death, "..._or_...I can teach you a lesson."


End file.
